


He Ain't Heavy

by Goldpeaches



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one complains about carrying Bombur through Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you only find inspiration to fill a prompt right before the deadline and your beta-reader complains about too much drama in your stories... (yeah, this is my version of fluff.)

There is a reason why no one complains when they have to carry Bombur through Mirkwood. It’s not that Thorin threatened to cut off the balls of anyone who bitches extensively right at the beginning of their journey. Admittedly, that has something to do with it, because no one is quite sure if he was joking and Thorin is getting noticeably more irritable every day, so no one wants to be the one to put him to the test, but the main reason is another one.

 

Nori doesn’t complain, because he owes Bombur. Big time. He got himself in a bit of trouble with the authorities a while before they started the quest and was literally being chased down the street by some patrolmen who may or may not have seen him climb through an open window.

With nowhere else to hide, he sees Bombur’s little pie kiosk unattended and dives behind it to hide. Bombur returns to his little shop, just as the patrolmen arrive and there is no time for Nori to explain that he is basically innocent. That he heard some screaming from inside the house and only wanted to help. Really. How the pieces of cheese found their way into his pocket is a different story, but he swears they have been there since he got the coat. This morning. From the house down the street.

“Evening,” one of the patrolmen says. “You didn’t happen to see a dwarf just running though?” He proceeds to describe Nori in great detail and explains that they believe he is the one responsible for all the stealing that occurred lately. Bombur takes an excruciatingly long time to think about his reply. He is shifting from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable.

“Well?” The man comes a little closer, Nori peers through the little gap between the boards of the little shop and the ground and he can clearly see feet approaching.

“That way,” Bombur says and points towards a large crowd. The guards grumble displeased and seem ready to give up their attempts to catch Nori for the time being. They seem, in fact, be more interested in Bombur’s pies all of a sudden. Bombur makes a nice profit of them and after sending them on their way, he pulls Nori up by the back of his coat.

“Nice work, thanks!” Nori says and turns to leave, but Bombur keeps his grip tight.

“I don’t approve of lying to the guards,” he says gravely. But thankfully, Bombur believes in helping out fellow dwarves over men. “You live near the lake with your brothers, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Nori says with shifty eyes. Everyone seems to know the story of the three brothers who are too poor to eat properly or buy clothes for themselves and it annoys Nori to have to admit that it is true.  
Bombur laughs good-naturedly and reaches for a large, beautiful pie from the front of his display. He hands it over to Nori.

“No, thanks,” Nori says, even though he is basically drooling over the rich smell.

“I never would have sold all those pies if you hadn’t come along,” Bombur says and it is hard for Nori to argue with that, although he has to admit that he doesn’t really try. He takes the pie, mumbles another thanks and is on his way, excited that his little brother doesn’t have to go to bed hungry today.

 

Bifur doesn’t complain, because Bombur has made him part of his family. He was one of the few who never stopped believing in his recovery and gave him a roof over his head and food and always made sure he had company while he recovered, even if it was just the company of a little baby sleeping in a cot next to him. 

Bombur never hesitated to make Bifur a part of his life, even though his children now have an extensive vocabulary of Khuzdul-swearwords and there is never enough space in his home. Carrying Bombur really is the least Bifur can do in return.

 

Kíli doesn’t complain, because Bombur is someone he can confide in.

He has never really been the type to be down and sulky for long. If life knocks him down, he gets back up, dusts himself off and looks for the silver lining. You can’t get better if you’re on top all the time. He also finds a smile much more attractive on him than a frown, so he tries to stay positive all the time.  
There is really only one thing that can put him in a bad mood for hours on end.

“Aren’t you sick of getting teased all the time?” Kíli sits down heavily onto a fallen tree trunk next to Bombur and props his hands under his chin, cupping his cheeks. He feels a lot more comfortable to talk about this with Bombur than with his brother or uncle. Bombur knows what it is like to look different and others making fun of him because of it. It was particularly embarrassing, when one of the men in the town they stopped referred to him as “young lady”. Apparently, it never stops being funny. To everyone else but Kíli, obviously.

“They’re just jealous,” Bombur shrugs his shoulders and then proceeds to put things into perspective. He tells Kíli that it is more important that he is a good person, a strong leader, smart and a brilliant fighter. It is an incredibly passionate speech. Kíli has never heard Bombur say so much. Ever. All the times he has heard Bombur speak combined were probably not as many words. 

It is incredibly reassuring and comforting to hear those words and Kíli only hopes that Bombur gives himself a speech like that occasionally.

 

Dwalin doesn’t complain, because he is a picky eater. He can’t stand vegetables and fruit. Basically he likes meat and fish and chicken and sweets. Even when they have officially run out of all of these things and everybody is getting fed some weak tasting vegetable water that doesn’t deserve to be called soup, Bombur always finds a little piece of dried meat in the depths of his bag to share.

 

Fíli doesn’t complain because he is truly, madly, deeply in love with Bombur. He can’t explain it, he knows that Bombur has a wife and children. He even knows that they could never be together, but he can't help it, he is, absolutely, sickeningly in love.

And Bofur, Bofur doesn’t complain because Bombur is his brother and ain’t even all that heavy.


End file.
